Rapunzel x Levi
by Ash N Bones
Summary: This is the very first one shot I ever written. And my little sister wanted me to write specifically about these characters. The story focuses on the relationship between Rapunzel and Levi Ackerman. Personally, I still think it's a strange ship. Let me know what you all think, and enjoy! ;)


Rapunzel kneeled to her knees, as she vigoriously picked flowers.

"Dragon lillies. Nice."

Rapunzel recognized that tough, serious and deep voice anywhere. She stood to her feet and slowly turned, and found a half smiling Levi Ackerman looking back at her. "Levi!?" Rapunzel couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. "What are you...-"

"I came back for you," he said, interupting her.

"But I thought you-"

"Died?" He cut her off again.

"The titans back at the wall of maria are tough, god tough. They might even be eren yeager titan form tough, but believe me when I say that they're not Levi tough."

Rapunzel's eye's got big, and lit up with overjoy. She quickly embraced Levi, tightly.

"Whoa, you squeeze me any tighter and you'll pop the blood out of me, just like a jelly donut," He joked.

"I missed you," she said, tears filling her eyes.

Levi felt rapunzel's whole entire emotions and feelings, with just three simple words alone. 'I missed you.' "I know," he said, softly.

Rapunzel didn't want to release her grip from Levi. It had been so long since she had last seen him. Been so long since she had felt his touch. The sunny warmth of his body. It felt good to hold him in her arms again. She remembered the day they met. He saved her from a crazy pervert guy named flyn rider who was trying to do who knows what to her. He saved her from the tower and promised to show her the world, though he wasn't a big fan of it. She then remembered the day he had to leave her behind, and go off to war. He would go and fight titans. She protested against it, but he was apart of the survey corp, and it was his job to fight titans. It was his job to fight for humanity. He was a one man army after all. After he went away, Rapunzel haven't heard from him in over a year.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream. That this is some sort of fairytale. Let me hold you forever."

Levi slowly, and gently released rapunzel's grip from him. He put both hands on her cheeks and stared her in the eyes and said, "Rapunzel, this isn't a dream. I'm real, and I came back for you."

Rapunzel showed him the happiest of smiles. Seeing her face lit up like this, made it the worthwhile to come back.

"But Eren said he saw you died," she said.

"Eren?" Levi repeated the name in a disgusted tone. What was this kid doing alone with my gal? He wondered. When I get back to the wall of maria, I'm gonna kick him in the face again. I'll make him bleed, Just like I did back at the court in front of everyone. Haha, that'll teach him for spreading rumors about me."Eren is a drama queen," levi said."He just wanted all the attention on him. I've never die. I promised you that I would return, and I did."

"Why did it take you so long?' She asked.

Levi scratched the back of his head. "Well I mean, I was fighting titans," he said, feeling that it was self-explanatory. "Also, afterwards I had an uncontrollable urge to clean up everything."

For a moment, Rapunzel and Levi just stared at each other. Then a moment later, Levi started to sing. A year ago, Levi would never sing, but Rapunzel somehow managed to persuade him to sing. Back then they sang a lot in the depressing world. Levi taught her how to survive in this dark world (and how to clean), and she taught him how to sing. How to live a little.

Rapunzel glowed with joy as she was being serenaded by Levi's perfect voice. A voice that surely could melt the coldest of female hearts. As Levi continually sang, Rapunzel shortly joined in. Levi extended his hand, offering it to her. Rapunzel grabbed it, and before she knew it, they both were dancing. At this moment, she was happy. Her soldier against all odds, had finally came home back to her. Nothing could ever get any better than this. Nothing.


End file.
